Sonamy Christmas
by Elephantom66
Summary: A little Sonamy Christmas story! First Christmas story! (Just one chapter)


It was a Christmas Eve. Everyone was outside last minute shopping. The snow was falling on the ground. Everyone was wearing coats and boats. All the kids were having snowball fights and hitting car windows.

"Oh my god! There's no where to park!" Yelled Sonic.

Sonic and his brother, Tails, were out shopping for their girlfriends. They both waited last minute, which was a horrible idea. Amy, Sonic's girlfriend, already had his present along with Cream, Tails' girlfriend. They had no idea what to get their girls.

"I'm going to run into this story." Tails said running into a clothing store.

Sonic and Tails were at an our door mall. Even though it was snowing, they had to get a present! Sonic ran off into the girly stores. All the girls stared at him once he had walked into the stores.

Finally, Sonic met up with Tails. He had a lot of shopping bags around his arms. Sonic, had nothing.

"What did you find?" Sonic asked buttoning coat.

"I got Cream new shoes, shirts and I got her best girlfriend necklace."

"Wait. What store did you go into?"

Tails turned around and pointed. Sonic grabbed Tails' hand and they ran into the store. It was called 'Only Girly'. A gust of wind blew into the store, making everyone look at the front doors. Sonic ran all over the store.

"Yo, Sonic!" Yelled a worked.

Sonic turned around. The worker had shirts hanging all over him. Sonic was knocking all the clothing down.

"Sorry, Rouge." Sonic said taking a bra off of Rouge's nose.

"Yea sure... What are you trying to find?"

"A present for Amy. I waited last minute."

"Again."

Sonic left Rouge and looked around the store again. Rouge walked over to Tails who was sitting in the corner of the store. They watched Sonic struggle, trying to find the perfect gift for Amy.

"Rouge! There's nothing here!" Sonic said walking back over to Rouge and Tails.

Tails shrugged and Rouge stood up. She saw a long line a customers waiting to pay.

"I got to go. But, get Amy a new hammer." Rouge winked at Sonic.

Rouge left and Sonic and Tails left the store. It was still snowing. Sonic found a place to get hammers. Amy needed a new hammer.

"I'm just going to wait in the car." Tails said holding his bags.

"Alright. I'll be there soon." Sonic said handing Tails the car keys.

Tails went to car, while Sonic went into a different store. Sonic opened the doors, making snow fall into the store. Sonic looked along the walls. There were tons of different items. Hammers, swords, shields and thing!

"How may I help you, sir?" Asked a worker.

"I'm looking for hammer. Pink if you have it." Sonic replied.

The worked went off into the back. Sonic waited, tapping his foot. He checked his watched, hoping to make it home in time.

"Here, is this good?" Asked the worker.

The worked laid the pink hammer down on the counter. Sonic looked at it, carefully. He pictured Amy using it. (it's the hammer from Sonic Boom).

"I'll take it!" Sonic said.

Sonic paid for the hammer and was out the door. He was careful walking out, just in case he would hit someone. Sonic got in the car and Tails was listening to Christmas music.

"I got Amy and new hammer. It's pink." Sonic said backing out.

"Nice. You better get home and put it under the tree." Tails said warming his hands.

* * *

><p>It's Christmas! There was snow on the ground. All the kids were waking their parents. Santa's job was done. All the kids couldn't wait to see what Santa brought them.<p>

Sonic and Amy were still fast sleep in their bed. Sonic had his arms wrapped around Amy. His eyes started to open up. He looked over his shoulder. It was only 9am. He removed his arms from Amy and got out of bed. He went to get coffee for both of them. He came back and set the two cups of coffee down on his night stand.

"Amy... Wake up. It's Christmas." Sonic said nudging Amy's shoulder.

Amy slowly opened her eyes. She smiled once she saw Sonic. She sat up and Sonic handed her a cup of coffee.

"Merry Christmas, Sonikku." Amy said sipping her coffee.

"Come on, let's open presents!"

Sonic ran downstairs and sat next to the tree. Amy came down the stairs. She sat on the couch and set her coffee down. They stared at each other for a second.

"Ladies first." Sonic said getting Amy's gift.

Sonic handed Amy her gift. He sat next to her and smiled at she started to open it. Amy gasped once she saw what she had gotten.

"You got me a new pink hammer!" Amy said hugging her new hammer.

"Yea. I thought you might wanted an upgrade."

Amy put her hammer down and hugged Sonic. Amy got up from the couch and went over to three. She bent down and picked up Sonic's gift. She sat back on the couch and handed Sonic his gift.

"I hope you like it!" Amy said waiting for Sonic to open the present.

Sonic began to open his present. Once the wrapping was off, he saw a white box. He looked at Amy and Amy just smiled at him. Sonic opened the white box. There was a brown scarf in the box. Sonic's eyes lit up once he saw it. He took it out of the box and looked at it.

"Wow Ames... Thank you!" Sonic said kissing Amy.

"I know your uncle used to wear one of those, so I brought you one."

"It's perfect!"

Sonic and Amy shared a kiss and watched Christmas movies all day long. They had a big dinner and had everyone over. They had a small Christmas party and gave each other gifts. One of the best Christmas ever.

* * *

><p><strong>Just a little Christmas story. <strong>


End file.
